


Troublemaker

by teenagekicks



Series: Troublemaker [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagekicks/pseuds/teenagekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a student at Britain’s most prestigious boarding school. He had all A’s, always followed the rules, and never once was late for a class. Much unlike his grades class clown, Louis Tomlinson. He was late daily, rarely did course work, and always goofed off. The only reason he hadn’t been expelled was because of his father and the funding he provided for the school. Without Mr. Tomlinson, Britain’s School For Boys would be shut down. Harry always put on an act of despising Louis, and part of him did for his lack of respect, but deep down he thought Louis was cute and quirky. A breath of fresh air if you will. So on a Monday when Mr. Hoggs paired him and Louis up for a history assignment, he was torn. Half of him was dreading the next week as project partners, and the other half was ecstatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

“Hiya partner!” Louis said in his usual cheerful tone as he sat himself on Harry’s desk. Normally the lad would have been told off for being out of seat during class, but to Louis’ advantage, class had just let out.

“Er…hi.” Harry said in a tone of voice that made it seem like he’d rather be talking to anyone else but Louis. He busied himself with copying the assignment details from the blackboard to his notebook.

“I don’t think we’ve ever properly met.” Louis said, squinting his eyes as he looked over the shorter and slightly chubbier lad, trying to recall if he’s ever spoken to the boy before, “Nope! We haven’t! I’m Louis Tomlinson.” he said, speaking quickly before sticking his arm straight out to shake Harry’s hand.

“I-…I’m Harry.” The curly haired lad said quietly, pausing to place his text books in his messenger bag before shaking Louis’ hand. Sure Harry had friends, but he wasn’t even close to popular and most definitely wasn’t a ‘social butterfly’. He had his small group of friends and that’s all he needed. So when it came to talking to new people, especially very confident people like Louis, he was shy.

“Haha Harry! I get it! Cause you’re hairy!” Louis chuckled and then ruffled the lads hair, causing Harry to frown. But meanwhile Louis was smiling from ear to ear, flashing Harry a perfect few of his bright smile.

“Yeah I guess?” Harry mumbled, keeping his brow furrowed, “Well, next period is about to start I gotta go.” He said as he hoisted his bag over his cardigan clad shoulder.

“Wait! What’s your next period?” Louis asked, grabbing the navy material that covered Harry’s shoulder blade, preventing him from walking away. With a sigh, Harry turned around with a slightly annoyed look.

“Gym.” he simply said with a small shrug.

“Ah that’s not important!” With a wave of his hand, the Doncaster lad hopped off the table and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Anyways, you don’t seem to be the athletic type.” He said quietly into Harry’s ear and then guided him out of the classroom in his off guard state.

“W-well no I’m not but…but that doesn’t matter! I’ve never missed a single class and that’s not changing today.” Harry said firmly as he pulled away from Louis with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Eh I should’ve known. You don’t seem like the fun type either.” Louis said with his one brow raised and then slowly started to walk away. That angered Harry. He was fun, just…in his own way. The curly haired lad bit his lip and looked down the hall to his right, the way he would take if he were to go to gym and be considered as ‘un-fun’ in Louis’ book, and then to the left where the slightly taller lad was walking with his back to Harry.

A mixture and a groan escaped Harry’s throat as his reputation proved to be more important for the first time in his life and then started jogging towards Louis, “Lou! Wait!”

Louis smirked as he heard Harry calling him to stop along with the sound of the lads feet getting closer. He then turned around with an innocent look, as if he didn’t know what Harry wanted, “Yeah, curly?” he asked, not being able to help but smile at the out of breath lad. 

“I’ll skip class.” Harry breathed out. He knew this was wrong. He knew he’d be disappointed in himself along with his gym teacher and his parents. But for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Because this was going to make him seem cool to Louis. Louis, the coolest person he’d ever met! That meant way more to him than some stupid gym class. 

“Good choice. Come on!” Lou said with a small smile as he linked arms with the other lad.

After about 5 minutes of walking through empty corridors in silence, Harry spoke up, “So…where exactly are we going?” he asked as they turned down a hall he’d never been in before. He then realized they must be in the area of the school where all the senior classes were held, only one year higher than his and Louis’.

With no response from boy, Harry spoke up again, “Louis…We’re not allowed here. I-if we get cau-“

“If we get caught?!” Louis cut off the curly haired boy and practically cackled at the idea of getting ‘caught’.

“Harry, I don’t think you know who you’re with right now. My father practically owns this school. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.” he explained before walking again with Harry still attached to his arm. Normally Harry would have argued, saying that Mr. Tomlinson’s relationship with the school shouldn’t give Louis any special treatment. But he wasn’t dumb. He knew how things worked around here. Maybe he didn’t approve, but he was aware, and he honestly was safe with Louis. So with that being resolved, he kept walking.

After another 5 minutes had passed, Louis came to a stop in front of a dormitory door. The lad pulled his arm away from Harry’s and rummaged through his trouser and blazer pockets until he found his room key.

“Well…here it is! Home sweet home!” Lou announced as he pushed the door open. Harry’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the lads room. It was by far different from the other dorms.

“Y-you’re not allowed to have those posters up…o-or those bed sheets! Or a television! Louis what are you thinking?!” Harry asked in a panicked voice as if the headmaster was going to come in at any second and drag the boys to the basement for some kind of sick punishment.

Louis then plopped down on his full sized bed (Unlike the twin sized ones in the other dormitory’s) that had a football jersey bed spread (Unlike the dull Navy sheets with the school’s crest that the rest of the boys had to use).

“You have a lot to learn, Haz.” Louis said in a casual tone as he propped his feet up and grabbed his remote, turning on the small television that sat on the lads dresser.

It seemed Harry did have a lot to learn. He honestly didn’t even know why Louis’ parents bothered sending him to this school anyways if all he was going to do was run free with no rules or restrictions. It wasn’t like tuition was cheap. But the lad knew there must have been a reason. A reason why the boys parents didn’t care if he was being educated or not or being brought up in a structured environment or not. The thought of Louis having parents who simply didn’t care made his hearts break a little. Sure the kid was a pain in the ass but, he wasn’t bad. 

“So this project…” Louis said, pulling Harry out of his trance.

“Oh right. Yeah I’ll do it, you don’t have to worry about it.” Harry explained as he sat down in the arm chair by the lads bed, knowing Louis wouldn’t want to help. 

“No um…I was actually thinking,” Louis started to say, pausing to turn the tv off and to sit up, “I’d like to help.” he said with a shy smile and then looked down at his hands, picking at his jagged nails that were obviously put through daily biting’s.

“Oh…well that’s great!” Harry exclaimed, smiling to the point where his dimples were visible. “Well we have to write a report on…” he started to say but the stopped to get his notebook out. He turned to the page where a small red tab stuck out, marking his spot, and then read over the assignment. “The Great Fire of London. But we have two options, we can either write a report or make a power point presentation.” Harry said, reading from his notes and then looked up at Louis to see which he preferred.

“Let’s do the power point! I’m really good with stuff like that.” He said with an excited smile as he sat facing Harry and then crossed his legs over one another.

The fact that Louis was actually excited for something school related made Harry bubble up with happiness, that and the lads adorable smile. Despite Louis’ badass image, he was actually really cute. He was just a goofy kid and Harry wanted to get to know him better because the past 30 minutes have been the most fun he’s had all year.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 :)


End file.
